Where I Belong
by Effulgent13
Summary: Angel and Spike are working together and trying to get along when a surprise visitor throws everything into upheaval. Angel/Spike/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is something new and different. It is a Spike/Angel/Other story. It takes place in the Angel Universe after Spike arrives and is now corporeal. I'm looking forward to hearing from you, and see what you think. Please review!**

The girl materialized in the training room where he had been practicing his Tai-Chi. He stared down at where she lay on the floor in fetal position. She lifted herself up slowly, taking in her surroundings, and when her eyes landed on him she immediately jumped into a fighting stance, legs spread apart, fists up, body tensed and ready to pounce. Perhaps she had seen the many weapons lined up on the wall, or maybe it was the way in which he was dressed, black sweats, no shirt and barefoot, that made her presume he was going to fight her. Whatever the cause, it was now clear the girl was ready for battle.

He held his hands out as he calmly made his way toward her. "I'm not going to fight you."

She stared at him, not moving a muscle, waiting for his attack. He looked back at her, and took her in. She way young, maybe eighteen, long red hair tied back in a ponytail braided down to her waist. She wore a midriff bearing black tank top; the rest of her fair, freckled skin was exposed, except for a pair of tight black pants that hung low on her waist, below her navel. Black combat boots reached over her pants and this as well as her stance told him she was a warrior of some sort. The girl stiffened and leaned her head to the left, then the right,

"Vampire."

His eyes widened at her realization. "Slayer," he responded.


	2. Chapter 2

**_The girl stiffened and leaned her head to the left, then the right,_**

 ** _"Vampire."_**

 _ **His eyes widened at her realization. "Slayer," he responded.  
**_

She quickly reached for the stake hidden inside her boot, running toward him and aiming at his heart. She was taken off course when he grabbed her arm and twisted her around. She stood trapped, her back to his front with his strong arms wrapped around her.

"Let me go!" She struggled against him, but found her efforts fruitless against his hold.

"I'll let you go if you promise to put your stake away and hear me out." His voice was calm and rational as he spoke into her ear.

"Why should I? I'm not dumb enough to let you put me in your thrall." She stopped struggling when she noticed that the prickle on the back of her neck had calmed to a dull tingling.

"I'm different." He noticed the way her body seemed to relax, and hoping he was getting through to her, he loosened his grip on her body. "Let me explain."

Taking advantage of his disregard of her strength, she stomped on his foot and used the element of surprise as her line of defense. She released herself from his hold, and once more assumed a fighting stance. "Why can't I feel you like I do other vamps? What is this place, where am I?"

He remained perfectly still, knowing that his slightest move would launch an attack. "I have a soul. My name's Angel, this is my place of work and you are in Los Angeles."

"A soul?" Her eyes opened wide. "That's impossible."

He shrugged. "It's rare."

"Where is Los Angeles?" She decided it would be easier to find out where she was rather than try to understand why this vampire had a soul.

"Where are you from? Do you know how you ended up on my training room floor? What's your name?"

She shook her head, tried to be present and understand that she was having this conversation with a vampire. What had happened to her? Where was her watcher? She suddenly felt disoriented and sat down slowly before she could lose her balance.

Angel walked over and sat down next to her. "Are you okay?"

Deciding that he wasn't a threat, she let her guard down and answered him. "I'm confused. A minute ago I was arguing with Jo- my watcher, and then suddenly I was here."

"Okay, let's figure this out. Where are you from?" Thankful that she had finally decided not to kill him, Angel began the task of solving the mystery.

"California."

"You're from California?" He gave her a disbelieving look.

"Yes, I am."

"But you don't know L.A.?" She shot him a nasty look. "Sorry, this is California. Los Angeles, California. What's your name?"

"There's no such place where I'm from. My name's Rowena Ravene."

"Rowena." The name rolled nicely off his tongue. He liked the sound of it. "I think we should talk to my friend Wesley. He has a lot of books on things like alternate realities and different dimensions. He can help us figure all this out."

She nodded, but refused to take his hand when he tried to help her up. They walked out of the room and down the hall in silence.

"A soul." She mumbled as she shook her head in disbelief.

Finally, after climbing up a flight of stairs and walking down another hallway, they reached a door. Angel came to an abrupt stop and knocked.

"Wes, are you there?"

"Angel, yes, come in." A British accented voice answered from inside.

"You allow foreigners in?" Rowena asked the vampire.

He gave her a curious look. "You don't?"

"It's easier to keep the peace among humans if everyone stays in their own country. We have enough to worry about with vamps and demons." She followed him into the office and stopped in front of a dark, mahogany desk where a dark haired man in a light blue collared dress shirt sat.

The room was filled with ceiling high shelves containing an amazing amount of books. It was dark and musty. The desk sat in front of a large window with thick drapes drawn across it only allowing a small sliver of light to come in. For a moment she thought that the man behind the desk was also a vampire and feared that perhaps she was in some kind of vampire only dimension. Then the man spoke again and her fears were laid to rest.

"Who is this?" He pointed his chin at toward her. He didn't sense she was a slayer.

"This is Rowena, she's a slayer. She kind of just materialized in my training room." Angel didn't know how else to explain the red head's sudden appearance.

"Materialized?"

"One minute I'm doing Tai-Chi, and the next she's attacking me with a stake."

"Oh, that's rather interesting."

"Watcher." Both men turned to look at Rowena who had just blurted out the word.

"Pardon?" Wesley didn't know how she could have possibly guessed.

"Where is your slayer?" This man was a watcher; she could feel the energy seeping out of him. So where was his slayer? Shouldn't this dimension also have one?

Angel and Wesley exchanged an uncomfortable glance; they looked both pained and sad. She didn't know what to make of it.

"You are mistaken." Wesley took the lead on answering. "I am not a watcher, at lease not anymore."

"You can't deny who you are. Embrace it, it's your destiny." Rowan flopped down in the dark leather Victorian chair across from the desk and crossed one leg over the other.

"So, am I in some kind of alternate dimension? I mean, so far vampires have souls, watchers deny their calling and foreigners are allowed in to run amuck in the country. I must be _very_ far from home. Please tell me that you at least have shrimp here."

Angel smirked, she amused him, and she was funny.

"We shall have to do some research in order to find out." Wesley stood and began looking through his many books. "Where are you from, Rowena?"

"California."

"But that's—"

"My California doesn't have a Los Angeles. That's what gave it away." Rowena let out a big yawn and stretched her arms up.

"You must be tired." Although slightly annoyed by this slayer, Wesley took some pity on her. She must feel out of sorts being ripped from a reality or universe she knew and thrown into this one. "Why don't you get some sleep and we can work on all of this tomorrow?"

"I agree. I can show you to your room." Angel chimed in.

Rowena looked from one man to the other, then nodded. "Ok. I could use some sleep." She stood up and followed Angel out. "Good night, watcher. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm not a watcher." Wes said, sounding more than a bit annoyed.

Rowena smiled at him and turned to follow Angel toward her room. When they made it to the downstairs hallway she saw a white haired man in a long black leather coat walking toward them. The coat billowed behind him, his face held an intense frown as he marched forward angrily, making her feel on alert and strangely…turned on? She stopped abruptly and pulled Angel back toward her by his arm. He gave her a confused look, then realized that she must be having the same reaction she'd had toward him.

"Hello grandsire, who is this lovely delectable treat?" The man walked closer to the two and inspected Rowena in a purely animalistic way. He circled her, taking in all of her lovely bits. Sensing her strength as well as her confusion, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Spike, this is Rowena. It's complicated, she seems to have travelled here from another dimension."

"That so?" Spike couldn't take his eyes off of her. "You're a slayer." He could feel her power reverberating from her.

"He's like you." She spoke to Angel while her eyes remained on Spike. There was something raw about him, something Angel lacked, but she found that she was not threatened by him like she had been by Angel.

"Yes. Spike also has a soul, but he is nothing like me. We're nothing alike."

She sensed the bitterness in his voice. "I see."

"What's your name, love?"

"Rowena." She placed her hands on her hips in an attempt to ward him off with her bravado. If it was a shy girl he was looking for, he was barking up the wrong tree.

Spike smirked, her stance was having just the opposite effect. He could smell her arousal and he was even more attracted to her. "I like it."

"I was just showing her to her room. She's pretty tired, had a rough day. We'll see you tomorrow, Spike." Angel didn't like the vibe that was building between the two and thought it better to cut it short before it got out of hand.

"Good night then, slayer. Maybe we can get together tomorrow and spar. You look like you can handle yourself on the mat." Again he gave her his leer.

"I can handle myself on and off the mat." She jutted out her right hip and lifted and eyebrow.

"Can't wait to find out. G'night grand-dad." With a wink at the girl he turned around, and walked away, his long leather jacket swishing behind him.

Rowena was left staring after him, the dampness between her legs driving her mad. Angel felt uncomfortable, Spike wasn't the only one able to scent out her reaction. Finally pulling himself together, he led her down a few more doors to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She stepped out of her room bright and early, the sun had just come up, and Rowena decided to make her way to the training room where she had first appeared.

"Don't tell me," for some reason seeing him there had not surprised her at all, "vampires here don't sleep during the day."

The platinum haired vampire turned around, took in her lithe body, and gave her his sexiest smirk. "Just me. Held human hours for so long I haven't been able to get them straight again."

She lifted her eyebrow, decided to take advantage of the way he was eating her up with his eyes and sauntered over to him making sure to add a little extra swing to her hips.

"Why's that? Why'd you keep human hours?" Standing an inch in front of him she put her hand on her waist.

Amused by her antics he smirked and said, "Long story, tell you another time."

"I've got nothing but time."

His eyes trailed up and down her body once more, this time she didn't squirm, just stood there staring him down, running her tongue around her lips. "Look like you can handle yourself in a fight."

"I could stake you in three seconds flat." Her eyes held his gaze steadily.

"That right?" He winked at her and turned so fast she didn't have a moment to anticipate the kick he gave her. Before she knew it, she was flying across the room, her body coming to a stop when it slammed against the padded wall. She clutched at her stomach and tried to ignore the pain his kick had left as she used the wall to push herself up. He watched as a smile spread over her face and felt a thrill at knowing that she was readying to fight back.

"That was good," she told him, "but I can do better." She did a flip then threw some punches at his face. He was too fast and ducked them all. "You want to play rough? I'll play rough."

She threw a few more punches at him, this time landing two on the side of his face, then ducked from his grasp and threw herself on the ground managing to grasp him by the leg and pull herself back up. Once behind him, she punched his lower back making him turn around to face her.

"Let's see how you like it!" Taking advantage of his shock she kicked him in the stomach and waved as she watched his body fly across the room and out the door.

"What are you guys doing?" Angel looked down at where Spike landed in the hallway then back up at Rowena who was smiling and waving at both vampires.

Spike stood up from the ground and cracked his neck. "This bitch has bite." Without so much as acknowledging Angel, he ran back into the room to finish the fight. Angel followed and found Rowena held up against the wall by the neck kicking her legs wildly against Spike who smirked at her. "Thought you wanted to play rough."

"Spike stop! You're going to kill her!" Angel couldn't begin to imagine why Spike would be trying to kill her.

When Spike looked over at Angel, Rowena smiled and kicked him in the groin. Yelling out in pain, Spike released her from his grasp and cupped himself with his hands. Rowena took the opportunity to push him down to the ground and jumping on him she held him down by straddling his waist.

"Don't worry, Angel. I can take care of myself." Looking down at her captive she said, "Is that a stake in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

With a smirk, Spike pushed her off him and stood up quickly. He was just about to kick her while she was down when he felt Angel grab his arm and push him back.

"Spike, stop!" Spike growled at his grand-sire, but stood down. "You okay, Rowena?"

She stood up, rolled her shoulders back and walked over to Spike, her face inches from his, she answered, "Never better."

"I thought that we could go talk to Wes. Are you up for it?" Angel tried to ignore the way the two warriors looked at each other, but found himself fighting the urge to kick Spike's ass himself. How much more disrespectful could he get?

Rowena nodded, not moving her eyes from Spike's as she leaned in a bit closer. "Thanks for the work-out. See you around." She spun around and took Angel's hand. "Let's go find out what I'm doing here," she told him.

Spike was left alone with his thoughts, berating himself for being so completely turned on by the slayer. How could his body want to move on so quickly? He couldn't help himself, the scent of her arousal had been intoxicating, and a fight like that had always turned him on. This wasn't about Rowena, this was about the fight. He was not betraying the woman he loved; he was just being instinctual as most vampires always are. "I still love you, Buffy. You're still it for me." He whispered before going off to take a cold shower.

Rowena followed Angel into Wes' office not letting go of his hand until she walked in and sat down on the chair in front of the desk without so much as an invitation.

"Watcher." She greeted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I've told you before, I am not a watcher." Wes was in no mood to be irritated. He spent most of the last night looking through his books for an answer to the slayer's presence and hadn't slept a wink. He'd been unable to find anything and only had his suspicions to go on.

"You can call me Roe, everyone else does at home. Everyone but Jonah." Wes and Angel both caught the bitter tone in which she said the last part. Wesley ignored it, annoyed by the way she had disregarded her comment.

"Who's Jonah?" Angel was curious to know as much about this girl as possible. She looked at him and he could tell she regretted having told him that much information.

"He's my watcher. I was with him right before I showed up here. We were –" she paused to blink her eyes as if trying to clear something out of them. "we were having an argument."

Angel nodded. He sensed there was something more to what she was saying, but decided to keep his mouth shut. Wesley, however, perked up.

"What were you arguing about? Your argument may have to do with your mysterious appearance here."

Rowan looked him in the eye. "That is not important. It's not why I'm here. Jonah would not stand for me to leave him, he's probably going crazy looking for me right now.

"Wes," Picking up on the slayer's anger, Angel decided to go to her rescue. "I don't think the argument they had is relevant."

Wes nodded his head. "Unfortunately, I have not come across any reason as to why you are here, Rowena."

"Roe," she practically growled at him.

"I have a theory." Ignoring her, he went on while making eye contact with Angel.

"What is it?" the vampire asked.

Wesley shifted in his chair. "I believe that Rowena has been called to be our next slayer."

"What? That doesn't make any sense. Why would a slayer from an alternate reality be called to come here?"

Wesley prepared himself for Angel's reaction, as he explained what he thought was happening. "Because the line ended with Buffy. When she died the first time, Kendra was called, then Faith. Due to Faith's unfortunate life choices no other slayer will be called. I believe that The Powers that Be have allowed this transfer in order for us to have a slayer."

Angel sank into the chair next to Rowena's. "Faith's no longer a slayer because the PTB punished her by taking her powers, and Buffy's gone. It makes sense."

"Who's Buffy?" Rowena raised an eyebrow and leaned in toward Angel.

Angel didn't look up; he was lost in thoughts and memories of the previous slayer.

"Buffy was the last slayer. She died in battle about a year ago. It has been a difficult time for all of us, we were all very fond of her." Wesley found himself having to explain for Angel, the vampire seemed to have retreated into his own world.

Rowan's eyes widened as she looked at Angel. "You loved her. But that's impossible!"

Angel's eyes shot up and made contact with Rowena's. "You don't get to say anything about it. Things here run very differently from your world. You should know that your little play vamp over there was also in love with her." He pointed out the door in reference to Spike. "They had a relationship far more involved than she and I could ever have. I would tread carefully when it comes to Spike, Roe."

"You and Spike?" Wesley was shocked. She had only been there a day.

"I can take care of myself. I've already told you and proved it. I don't need warnings about Spike, we were only sparing."

Angel kept his mouth shut. He had already said too much. Rowena stood up and walked away, leaving both the former watcher and Angel to stare at each other in wonder.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking out of the watcher's office she realized she wasn't sure what to do. Where could she go? She continued walking, eventually finding herself in the hotel lobby. It was beautiful. The floor was tiled in a colorful mosaic pattern; the ceilings were cathedral high and in the center stood a plush red circular couch with a high back. It looked Victorian. To the corner of the room was a desk on which sat an antique phone. She turned to see French doors opening up to a garden surrounding a beautiful water fountain with a statue of a woman with long hair holding a jug and pouring its contents into the fountain. There were all types of flowers in bloom; she took a deep breath in order to take in the wonderful scent they gave off. Turning once more she saw a large dark room that piqued her interest. Shrugging her shoulders she walked in and realized the room was a library, a huge one with bookshelves that were almost ceiling high and a rolling ladder to assist in reaching them. The room contained a few comfortable looking couches as well as a massive oak worktable. The chairs around the table were cushioned with red pillows. Having nothing better to do, Rowena decided to look into what sorts of books a watcher and his two vampires collected.

An hour later found her engrossed in a book written by one Rupert Giles, a watcher who had written all of his knowledge regarding both William the Bloody and Angelus. Both individual's history was incredible and she couldn't stop reading about them. Most importantly, she couldn't wrap her head around their relationship with the Vampire Slayer named Buffy Summers. Both vampires had souls, but only Spike had gone out to seek his in order to make himself worthy of the Slayer. By the time she was done, she knew both of their personal histories. She was intrigued by the fact that Angel had sacrificed his love for Buffy in order to give her a normal life, but she had ended up falling for Spike. The two had lived a seemingly domesticated life together, fighting evil by night until her death. She was killed by a demon while out on patrol with Spike, not a very good way for a warrior to die, but she'd had something no other slayer had ever had, a love life. She seemed to have had it all; friends, a lover, and the fight. Rowena couldn't wrap her head around it. She had always been told that these were not things a slayer should have or want. A slayer's life was lonely, but loneliness was a worthy sacrifice for saving the lives of thousands of people.

She walked out of the library feeling as though she knew them all—even the dead slayer. She wanted to know more, to learn about her. How had she managed to make so many friends and also have a relationship- with a vampire no less? How had this been allowed and was what the watcher had written true? Had having these friendships allowed her to live longer – be stronger? Shaking her head and looking down at her feet she didn't see Spike coming and walked right into his chest.

"Look what we have here. Angel sent me to find you. Wants me to test your strength and fighting skills. Not supposed to tell you though, so mum's the word if he asks."

"What if I don't feel like being treated like a lab rat?"

"Could do something else." He said, his eyes roaming up and down her body. "Got any ideas?"

"Yeah, I do." She stepped closer to him and spoke, her mouth inches from his. "I want to know about your last slayer. Just read a lot of stuff about her. Looks like you're the 'go to' guy when it comes to Buffy Summers."

Spike turned serious and took a step back. "Nothing to talk about. She fought, had to protect people, then she died."

"Yes, but there was so much more. She had friends, and she loved you and Angel. I would like to know more about her."

"I'm more interested in finding out why you are here."

She rolled her eyes. Clearly he wasn't going to tell her what she wanted to know. "Apparently some people called The Powers the Be thought it'd be fun to bring me here to be your Slayer. Looks like after your last one died the line ended and you need one. So, here I am."

"And how do you feel about that? You must miss your home and your friends."

She looked down at her boots for a moment then back up at him. "I'm always up for an adventure. Come on, show me around this place. Looks like I'll be here awhile."

They ended up in the training room, pummeling each other once again. Rowena stood up off the floor where she had landed after Spike had kicked her in the face.

"I know you can do better than that," she told him, wiping the blood off her nose.

He was on her in a second and had her arms pinned against the wall, his body pressed against hers. "Be careful what you ask for little girl," he growled at her.

She felt his excitement through his pants and smiled at him. "Why Spike, is my bloody nose turning you on? How ever are you going to beat me if you keep letting yourself get distracted?"

Just as he opened his mouth to respond, she kneed him in the groin and delivered a series of punches to his face. She was pretty sure she'd broken his nose in the process. _Payback's a bitch._

"There," she smiled, "now we're even."

He looked at her through almost swollen eyes and smiled. "Looks like we are. Whattaya say about getting ourselves cleaned up?"

It turned out that cleaning up meant going to her room and somehow ending up in the shower together. Spike attacked her the moment the stepped through the door, pushing her against the wall, his mouth on hers right away.

"Spike," she said between kisses, "shower."

He grunted something from where he was nibbling her neck and guided them to the bathroom without losing contact.

She lay under him now, recovering from their exertions, her long red hair loose, its waves framing her face above the pillow where she lay. She was looking up at him, blue eyes full and curious.

"You haven't stopped touching my hair since I undid my braid."

"Can't help it, its beautiful, so long and soft, smells like lavender."

"Is it like your last slayer's? Is that why you can't keep your hands away?"

"Let's not talk about her when we're like this."

She lifted her head up to meet his and kissed him deeply. When she pulled away she lay her had back down on the pillow. "I'm very curious about her. Vampires don't fall in love with slayers. I'm curious to know how that happened."

He ignored her and came down on her mouth for a soft kiss, lips lightly brushing hers. She ran her fingers through his hair, leaving it in disarray.

"Been with a lot of vamps have you?" He asked swatting her hand away from his hair.

"I've had my share." She put her hand back under her head exposing her underarm in the process. "None that I've wanted to keep around. I usually stake them when I'm done."

"That so?" He said and licked her armpit. She giggled and pushed him away.

He gave her a wicked smile, then turned serious. "So, you planning on keeping me 'round or are you going to stake me when we're done?"

"I find you very interesting. I want to know more about you." She arched her body up so that her breasts brushed against his chest. "Besides, I like what you do in bed and I get the feeling I haven't learned all your tricks."

"Oh yeah?" She laughed when he came down to kiss her neck growling against her skin, then continued making his way slowly down to her nipples, speaking to her between kisses. "What about Angel then? He's not dust yet either."

"Oh, him." She wriggled her body against him to get more attention, but he ignored her. "He is a true mystery. Why does he always brood? Can't he just be happy? It's curious how different you are from each other – I mean you both have souls. You've both done horrible things, but you carry your guilt differently."

At this Spike grabbed her legs and wrapped them around him. "I'll show you different."

She laughed and played along making him wonder at how oddly wonderful it felt to be with a slayer who was so cheerful in bed. Moments like this with Buffy had been rare. Just when they were about to start the real fun they heard a knock on the door.

"Roe, it's Angel, I need to talk to you."

She gave the vampire above her a malicious grin that rivaled his own, then said, "Come in, Angel."

He came in and was visibly shocked by what he saw, but quickly plastered a smile on his face to cover.

"Oh Angel, hi. Sorry, we got sidetracked from our mission," she explained.

"Bonus points for her though, turns out slayer's as much of a minx in the bedroom as she is on the battlefield, nothing new to slayer behavior as you already know." Spike cocked his head to the side as if realizing something. "Come to think of it, you wouldn't know, would you?"

Rowena slapped him on his arm. "Spike, be nice to your friend will you? He tolerates all of your foolishness doesn't he?"

Spike smiled down at the eccentric blue-eyed beauty below him, and then looked back up at Angel. "Sorry, mate. You know how competitive and nasty I can get."

Angel merely nodded, but she saw that his hands were balled up into fists. Standing up from the bed, Rowena faced Spike, showing him her fully naked body while Angel got a view of her behind. Spike stared at her breasts, his eyes lingering over her pink nipples. Her thinness reminded him of Dru, and he hadn't thought of her in a long time. He took in her toned arms, stomach and legs; this girl was all muscle, thin and sinewy, no fat. He missed the days when a few extra pounds on a woman was something to be proud of. His eyes rested on her delicious cunny. He hadn't had a taste of it yet, though it looked perfectly delectable, her soft red hair trimmed into a perfect triangle… he was hard just thinking about licking and nibbling at her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It felt like he'd be betraying Buffy in some way. This one, Rowena, had his marks all over her, she'd let him bite and bruise all of her. He had her written all over himself as well. This slayer gave as good as she got, in a good way, not in vengeance or hatred of him or of herself. This was something new to him. Dru had allowed whatever sexual violence had transpired between them because she was well, crazy, and Buffy had allowed it only because she wanted to be back to dead or later, when she finally loved him, she'd done it to please him, not herself. It was a good thing he remained under the covers, he had not desire to have Angel take in his arousal at this gorgeous girl.

Angel on the other hand, was enjoying the view of the girl's backside. He was curious about the small white scars etched onto her back; a particularly wide, jagged one ran diagonally from her right shoulder to her left buttock. Her ass was firm and perfect, he couldn't move his eyes away once they'd landed there.

"Excuse me boys, I have to go freshen up," she told them as she gave Spike another smile. "I'll be right back. Spike, entertain my guest, and remember," she wagged her ginger at him, "be nice."

They watched as she sauntered into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"Now that is my kind of woman." Spike said, his gaze remaining on the bathroom door.

"Spike, you were only supposed to test her strength and skills," Angel hissed.

Spike sat up and shrugged. "What can I say? Slayer had an itch I had to scratch. You must have heard about slayers ,Angel. There's no satisfyin 'em. They always want more."

"She's not from here Spike! We don't even know where she came from. You're taking a risk here, how do you know she won't stake you when she's done getting what she needs from you. Why can't you take things seriously?"

"Now there's a surprise."

Both vampires turned to look at the woman who had emerged from the bathroom. She was back in her tank top and pants standing barefoot before them, her face tilted to the side in a very Spike-like way. Her hair was not in a braid this time, but in a pony tail that hung from the nape of her neck across her front side reaching down to her waistline. She was radiant after her time spent with Spike. Angel hated to admit it, but she glowed and he found himself mesmerized by her lips, plump and red, most likely from Spike's biting and teasing at them.

"I wouldn't have expected you to protect Spike. From what I've seen so far, I expected you to tell him to stay away from me so that I wouldn't get hurt."

"I've done a little observing too, Roe, and I've learned some things. You're a big girl. You can handle yourself."

She laughed her wonderful lighthearted laugh again and walked over to him, Spike watched from the bed enthralled by her every movement. Every word that came out of her mouth, her hand gestures, her mannerisms, everything about her made him want her more. She was not like Buffy, a little like Faith, but not entirely, she was a brand of Slayer he'd never seen.

"It's true," she told Angel, "you wont find a damsel in distress here, I can handle myself and so can Spike." She took his hand in hers. "Spike and I have found in our 'researching' of each other, that we are very much alike. Almost equal in strength."

She looked at Spike and smiled. "I have to go do some things with Angel. If you stay here we can play some more when I get back. Maybe you can tell me about her then."

"Will play when you come back, but don't expect much talking about things that are over and done with when you return."

She nodded and walked out of the room taking Angel with her, their hands entwined.

"Bloody wanker." Spike grumbled when they had gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking out of the watcher's office she realized she wasn't sure what to do. Where could she go? She continued walking, eventually finding herself in the hotel lobby. It was beautiful. The floor was tiled in a colorful mosaic pattern; the ceilings were cathedral high and in the center stood a plush red circular couch with a high back. It looked Victorian. To the corner of the room was a desk on which sat an antique phone. She turned to see French doors opening up to a garden surrounding a beautiful water fountain with a statue of a woman with long hair holding a jug and pouring its contents into the fountain. There were all types of flowers in bloom; she took a deep breath in order to take in the wonderful scent they gave off. Turning once more she saw a large dark room that piqued her interest. Shrugging her shoulders she walked in and realized the room was a library, a huge one with bookshelves that were almost ceiling high and a rolling ladder to assist in reaching them. The room contained a few comfortable looking couches as well as a massive oak worktable. The chairs around the table were cushioned with red pillows. Having nothing better to do, Rowena decided to look into what sorts of books a watcher and his two vampires collected.

An hour later found her engrossed in a book written by one Rupert Giles, a watcher who had written all of his knowledge regarding both William the Bloody and Angelus. Both individual's history was incredible and she couldn't stop reading about them. Most importantly, she couldn't wrap her head around their relationship with the Vampire Slayer named Buffy Summers. Both vampires had souls, but only Spike had gone out to seek his in order to make himself worthy of the Slayer. By the time she was done, she knew both of their personal histories. She was intrigued by the fact that Angel had sacrificed his love for Buffy in order to give her a normal life, but she had ended up falling for Spike. The two had lived a seemingly domesticated life together, fighting evil by night until her death. She was killed by a demon while out on patrol with Spike, not a very good way for a warrior to die, but she'd had something no other slayer had ever had, a love life. She seemed to have had it all; friends, a lover, and the fight. Rowena couldn't wrap her head around it. She had always been told that these were not things a slayer should have or want. A slayer's life was lonely, but loneliness was a worthy sacrifice for saving the lives of thousands of people.

She walked out of the library feeling as though she knew them all—even the dead slayer. She wanted to know more, to learn about her. How had she managed to make so many friends and also have a relationship- with a vampire no less? How had this been allowed and was what the watcher had written true? Had having these friendships allowed her to live longer – be stronger? Shaking her head and looking down at her feet she didn't see Spike coming and walked right into his chest.

"Look what we have here. Angel sent me to find you. Wants me to test your strength and fighting skills. Not supposed to tell you though, so mum's the word if he asks."

"What if I don't feel like being treated like a lab rat?"

"Could do something else." He said, his eyes roaming up and down her body. "Got any ideas?"

"Yeah, I do." She stepped closer to him and spoke, her mouth inches from his. "I want to know about your last slayer. Just read a lot of stuff about her. Looks like you're the 'go to' guy when it comes to Buffy Summers."

Spike turned serious and took a step back. "Nothing to talk about. She fought, had to protect people, then she died."

"Yes, but there was so much more. She had friends, and she loved you and Angel. I would like to know more about her."

"I'm more interested in finding out why you are here."

She rolled her eyes. Clearly he wasn't going to tell her what she wanted to know. "Apparently some people called The Powers the Be thought it'd be fun to bring me here to be your Slayer. Looks like after your last one died the line ended and you need one. So, here I am."

"And how do you feel about that? You must miss your home and your friends."

She looked down at her boots for a moment then back up at him. "I'm always up for an adventure. Come on, show me around this place. Looks like I'll be here awhile."

They ended up in the training room, pummeling each other once again. Rowena stood up off the floor where she had landed after Spike had kicked her in the face.

"I know you can do better than that," she told him, wiping the blood off her nose.

He was on her in a second and had her arms pinned against the wall, his body pressed against hers. "Be careful what you ask for little girl," he growled at her.

She felt his excitement through his pants and smiled at him. "Why Spike, is my bloody nose turning you on? How ever are you going to beat me if you keep letting yourself get distracted?"

Just as he opened his mouth to respond, she kneed him in the groin and delivered a series of punches to his face. She was pretty sure she'd broken his nose in the process. _Payback's a bitch._

"There," she smiled, "now we're even."

He looked at her through almost swollen eyes and smiled. "Looks like we are. Whattaya say about getting ourselves cleaned up?"

It turned out that cleaning up meant going to her room and somehow ending up in the shower together. Spike attacked her the moment the stepped through the door, pushing her against the wall, his mouth on hers right away.

"Spike," she said between kisses, "shower."

He grunted something from where he was nibbling her neck and guided them to the bathroom without losing contact.

She lay under him now, recovering from their exertions, her long red hair loose, its waves framing her face above the pillow where she lay. She was looking up at him, blue eyes full and curious.

"You haven't stopped touching my hair since I undid my braid."

"Can't help it, its beautiful, so long and soft, smells like lavender."

"Is it like your last slayer's? Is that why you can't keep your hands away?"

"Let's not talk about her when we're like this."

She lifted her head up to meet his and kissed him deeply. When she pulled away she lay her had back down on the pillow. "I'm very curious about her. Vampires don't fall in love with slayers. I'm curious to know how that happened."

He ignored her and came down on her mouth for a soft kiss, lips lightly brushing hers. She ran her fingers through his hair, leaving it in disarray.

"Been with a lot of vamps have you?" He asked swatting her hand away from his hair.

"I've had my share." She put her hand back under her head exposing her underarm in the process. "None that I've wanted to keep around. I usually stake them when I'm done."

"That so?" He said and licked her armpit. She giggled and pushed him away.

He gave her a wicked smile, then turned serious. "So, you planning on keeping me 'round or are you going to stake me when we're done?"

"I find you very interesting. I want to know more about you." She arched her body up so that her breasts brushed against his chest. "Besides, I like what you do in bed and I get the feeling I haven't learned all your tricks."

"Oh yeah?" She laughed when he came down to kiss her neck growling against her skin, then continued making his way slowly down to her nipples, speaking to her between kisses. "What about Angel then? He's not dust yet either."

"Oh, him." She wriggled her body against him to get more attention, but he ignored her. "He is a true mystery. Why does he always brood? Can't he just be happy? It's curious how different you are from each other – I mean you both have souls. You've both done horrible things, but you carry your guilt differently."

At this Spike grabbed her legs and wrapped them around him. "I'll show you different."

She laughed and played along making him wonder at how oddly wonderful it felt to be with a slayer who was so cheerful in bed. Moments like this with Buffy had been rare. Just when they were about to start the real fun they heard a knock on the door.

"Roe, it's Angel, I need to talk to you."

She gave the vampire above her a malicious grin that rivaled his own, then said, "Come in, Angel."

He came in and was visibly shocked by what he saw, but quickly plastered a smile on his face to cover.

"Oh Angel, hi. Sorry, we got sidetracked from our mission," she explained.

"Bonus points for her though, turns out slayer's as much of a minx in the bedroom as she is on the battlefield, nothing new to slayer behavior as you already know." Spike cocked his head to the side as if realizing something. "Come to think of it, you wouldn't know, would you?"

Rowena slapped him on his arm. "Spike, be nice to your friend will you? He tolerates all of your foolishness doesn't he?"

Spike smiled down at the eccentric blue-eyed beauty below him, and then looked back up at Angel. "Sorry, mate. You know how competitive and nasty I can get."

Angel merely nodded, but she saw that his hands were balled up into fists. Standing up from the bed, Rowena faced Spike, showing him her fully naked body while Angel got a view of her behind. Spike stared at her breasts, his eyes lingering over her pink nipples. Her thinness reminded him of Dru, and he hadn't thought of her in a long time. He took in her toned arms, stomach and legs; this girl was all muscle, thin and sinewy, no fat. He missed the days when a few extra pounds on a woman was something to be proud of. His eyes rested on her delicious cunny. He hadn't had a taste of it yet, though it looked perfectly delectable, her soft red hair trimmed into a perfect triangle… he was hard just thinking about licking and nibbling at her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It felt like he'd be betraying Buffy in some way. This one, Rowena, had his marks all over her, she'd let him bite and bruise all of her. He had her written all over himself as well. This slayer gave as good as she got, in a good way, not in vengeance or hatred of him or of herself. This was something new to him. Dru had allowed whatever sexual violence had transpired between them because she was well, crazy, and Buffy had allowed it only because she wanted to be back to dead or later, when she finally loved him, she'd done it to please him, not herself. It was a good thing he remained under the covers, he had not desire to have Angel take in his arousal at this gorgeous girl.

Angel on the other hand, was enjoying the view of the girl's backside. He was curious about the small white scars etched onto her back; a particularly wide, jagged one ran diagonally from her right shoulder to her left buttock. Her ass was firm and perfect, he couldn't move his eyes away once they'd landed there.

"Excuse me boys, I have to go freshen up," she told them as she gave Spike another smile. "I'll be right back. Spike, entertain my guest, and remember," she wagged her ginger at him, "be nice."

They watched as she sauntered into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"Now that is my kind of woman." Spike said, his gaze remaining on the bathroom door.

"Spike, you were only supposed to test her strength and skills," Angel hissed.

Spike sat up and shrugged. "What can I say? Slayer had an itch I had to scratch. You must have heard about slayers ,Angel. There's no satisfyin 'em. They always want more."

"She's not from here Spike! We don't even know where she came from. You're taking a risk here, how do you know she won't stake you when she's done getting what she needs from you. Why can't you take things seriously?"

"Now there's a surprise."

Both vampires turned to look at the woman who had emerged from the bathroom. She was back in her tank top and pants standing barefoot before them, her face tilted to the side in a very Spike-like way. Her hair was not in a braid this time, but in a pony tail that hung from the nape of her neck across her front side reaching down to her waistline. She was radiant after her time spent with Spike. Angel hated to admit it, but she glowed and he found himself mesmerized by her lips, plump and red, most likely from Spike's biting and teasing at them.

"I wouldn't have expected you to protect Spike. From what I've seen so far, I expected you to tell him to stay away from me so that I wouldn't get hurt."

"I've done a little observing too, Roe, and I've learned some things. You're a big girl. You can handle yourself."

She laughed her wonderful lighthearted laugh again and walked over to him, Spike watched from the bed enthralled by her every movement. Every word that came out of her mouth, her hand gestures, her mannerisms, everything about her made him want her more. She was not like Buffy, a little like Faith, but not entirely, she was a brand of Slayer he'd never seen.

"It's true," she told Angel, "you wont find a damsel in distress here, I can handle myself and so can Spike." She took his hand in hers. "Spike and I have found in our 'researching' of each other, that we are very much alike. Almost equal in strength."

She looked at Spike and smiled. "I have to go do some things with Angel. If you stay here we can play some more when I get back. Maybe you can tell me about her then."

"Will play when you come back, but don't expect much talking about things that are over and done with when you return."

She nodded and walked out of the room taking Angel with her, their hands entwined.

"Bloody wanker." Spike grumbled when they had gone.


End file.
